1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a new practice batting or hitting device. More particularly, the invention relates to a baseball or softball practice hitting device that is adjustable to provide an almost infinite number of ball positions.
2. Prior Art
In the game of baseball, one of the most difficult skills to master is hitting the pitched baseball. First, a hitter must be able to coordinate the swing of a bat with the location of a ball so that good contact with the ball can be made while swinging the bat. Once this is mastered, the hitter must next learn to make good contact with the ball at the various positions at which it may cross home plate, from an inside pitch to an outside pitch, and from a high pitch to a low pitch, and the various combinations of these two variables.
In the development of these skills, the trainer or coach often uses a baseball tee to support a ball at a selected height above a representation of the baseball home plate. The player then hits the ball. In this manner, the player can practice swinging and improve hand-to-eye coordination. Moreover, the player can develop his/her wrist and arm muscles as well as over all body mechanics.
Various practice batting tees have been developed in the past for this purpose. The practice tees developed to date, however, have had limitations which have discouraged their overall acceptance in the baseball world. In some cases, the tees have been very expensive to produce, and the cost has been prohibitive for many of the smaller teams.
In the past, ball support devices for batting practice and the like, typically, comprise a support post which is adapted to be embedded in the ground or otherwise supported by a base so as to extend vertically upwards. The upper end of the post has a cup or dish-shaped member thereon which provides an upwardly facing concave surface in which the ball to be struck can be located. Devices of this nature are used to play various games and are used as training aids for young players who are not sufficiently well coordinated to play conventional baseball where the ball is thrown towards the batsman.
Prior art devices of this nature have suffered from various disadvantages. One disadvantage concerns the flexibility of the device. Generally, such devices comprise a rigid post which may have the upper end thereof covered by a resilient cover or the like. However, when the cover is struck by a bat a substantial impact force is imparted to the post potentially causing damage to the post or bat and tending to knock the post over.
A further problem with many prior art devices is that they are not adjustable in height, or are only adjustable with difficulty making the device unsuitable for use by a range of sizes of players in the same game.
Another problem with many prior art devices is that they are not easily packaged for sale and transportation. Clearly, if the device is provided with a base which is heavy, or where the device is bulky, transportation costs are increased.